The Meeting
by Lady Nessa
Summary: For all the Aduro Et Ater fans out there, this is the short story of how Bethany, Mori and later Jen meet and become friends when they were 13. Also, Beth's first demon assignment...oh dear.
1. First Meeting

**_ THE MEETING _**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bethany sat in a bar with her black booted feet propped up on the table. Her long, black leather duster was wrapped around her and her hat was low over her crystal green eyes. Her shoulder-length dark brown hair was pulled back into a pony tail. With all these men around, she believed it was best that she didn't look exactly helpless. She wasn't, of course. The thirteen year old girl had a small armory hidden away in her coat.

She scanned over the drunken men in the pub. Her long time friend, William Larc, had advised her to be careful. Beth knew it was a good idea to heed his warning. She knew drunken men and a young girl, such as herself, did not mix. That wasn't the only thing the young monster hunter had to look out for.

She was sent here on an assignment. Apparently, a werewolf had been raging though London for about a month and a half. Bethany had been sent here to stop it. Since she arrived about two days ago, her research had gotten her no where. Beth really was never one for a lot of research. She preferred to get her hands dirty. She figured that the creature would rear it's ugly head sometime. All she had to do was watch and wait.

"Who's the brainless person in the corner?" Beth heard a man at the bar ask the bar tender.

"I don't know who that is. She's been coming in here for three nights now. She's a peculiar one, that girl. She never does anything. She just sits in that corner till we close. Never says a word to anyone." He replied.

"Did you say 'she'?" the man asked.

"Yes, I did. She's a girl of about thirteen or so."

"Really?"

"Now don't you be getting any ideas, Marcum. She's done nothing to no one."

"She could be a thief, Tom. Look at her. She's certainly mysterious enough. Maybe someone ought to put her in her place." Marcum said.

Beth sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She lowered her hat over her eyes once again.

"You know," Beth said to them. "I'm right here. I can hear you talking about me."

"She's also very observant." Tom said. Beth just rolled her eyes.

"I'm no thief, thank you very much. I'm just….am unusual."

"How are you unusual?" Marcum asked her.

"Are you blind?" Tom interrupted him. "She's not in a dress parading around trying to get married like all the other girls her age."

"Yes, thank you for that." Beth sighed. Exactly how many times has the Cardinal said that to her? More than she could even count. It was starting to get annoying. If he wanted her to get married so badly, he shouldn't have let her be a hunter.

"What's your name, child?" Tom asked.

"That is none of your business." Beth replied as politely as she could. "I'm not here to make acquaintances. I just ant to do what I came here to do and get home."

"What do you have to do?" Marcum asked eyeing her warily.

Bethany rolled her eyes at the man, though he couldn't see because of her hat. Would he ever shut-up at all? Then again, she hadn't spoken with anyone since she left the Vatican. From a working standpoint, she didn't have any time for this.

"Murder someone."

Both men were silent for a moment with looks of utter shock and horror on their faces. This caused Bethany to smile slightly. Gosh, she loved her job. The men's looks softened and then they began to laugh.

Beth just sighed again and stood, her fists shoved in her pockets. Time to go. She had long over stayed her welcome.

"Goodnight gentlemen."

The girl walked calmly toward the door. Suddenly, a long howl was heard above the pub. Everyone froze and silence hung thick around them. Beth fingered her favorite revolver under her coat. It was fully loaded and ready to go. She even had more ammo tucked away in her pockets. It never hurt to be prepared.

There was a second howl, only closer this time, but Beth still couldn't place it. Bethany calmly waked out into the streets, her boots clicking against the cobblestones. The streets were deserted. She just guessed that it was because everyone was scared…or they were just much smarter than her. She believed that it was just a bit of both.

"C'mon wolf, let's get this over with. I want to go home." She mumbled.

Bethany heard a growl and turned around. It was the werewolf. The girl shot at it, but it pounced back into the shadows.

"Are you hunting me or am I hunting you?" Beth breathed.

The girl ran after it, her coat billowing out behind her. She was suddenly pushed against a wall, causing her head to be flung into the brick wall behind her. She fell to the ground, but quickly jumped back up again. The wolf pinned her against the wall, his saliva dripping though his long fangs at the prospect of his new dinner.

"Not tonight, big boy." Beth told him and kicked him in his tightly knit ball of fuzz. The wolf howled in pain. Bethany raised her gun and a shot rang out. This caused her confusion. She didn't even pull the trigger yet. However, the wolf had fallen to the ground, dead as a doornail.

A girl who looked Bethany's age (maybe a litter older) came into her line of sight, a smoking pistol in hand. So that was where the shot came from. This new girl was dressed in all black to match her long braided hair.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked in a flawless British accent, her crystal blue eyes looking Beth over as the firearm disappeared into the folds of her black cloak.

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The girl said as Bethany placed her revolver back in her coat. "You haven't been doing this long, have you?"

"Two months and three weeks." Beth replied. "I'm Bethany."

"That's nice." The girl said and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Beth said running after her. Bethany caught up to the dark girl and walked beside her.

"You know when people introduce themselves, they expect the person they don't know to do the same." Beth told her.

"That so?" the girl said flatly. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Well…"

"You're still there? Why are you still talking to me?"

"Why can't I?" Bethany asked. "You just killed something that was trying to kill me. I think that I should at least thank you."

"You did, now why are you following me?"

"I'm not following you."

"Yes, you are. Now, stop it. I have to get back to Rome." the girl told her.

"Where in Rome?" Beth asked her. "Vatican City?"

The girl didn't reply. She just kept on walking and Beth kept following her.

"You're with the Knights of the Holy Order, aren't you?"

"How did you know about them!" The girl demanded harshly as she quickly spun around and clutched Beth's arm tightly.

"I'm a member." Beth replied. "Could you let go of my arm now? It hurts."

"Sorry." the girl told her, her voice cold and emotionless again. She released Bethany's arm and began walking again.

"We could travel together." The thirteen year-old suggested. "I have to go there too."

"You wouldn't want to travel with me, dear Bethany. I promise you that."

"How would I know that?" Beth said smirking slightly. "I don't even know your name, let alone how much I annoy you."

"Mori."

"Now was that so hard?" Beth asked smiling at her.

"You have no idea." Mori mumbled to herself, but Bethany didn't catch it. Why was this child following her? Most people would have just let her walk away, but not this girl. She had to be friendly. Actually, most people would run away screaming if they had spent as much time with Mori as Bethany already had. She was certainly unique just for Mori being able to stand her this long. Most people by now were dead or dying. Maybe traveling with her wouldn't be to bad.

"I've heard of you, Bethany. You're the youngest field agent in the Order." Mori said.

"Yup." Beth said proudly.

"If you keep fighting like what I just saw, you aren't going to last much longer." said Mori.

"Hey!"

"Alright, if you are going to talk to me, we might as well get a few things straight, Bethany." Mori said turning on her heel to face the youth. "You speak in comprehendible, sensible, and complete sentences. Is that clear?"

"Yes, it's crystal clear." Beth replied.

"Good." Mori told her, turned around and began walking yet again. "Continue."

"Is 'continue' a complete sentence?" the youth asked the dark girl.

"Just because those rules apply to you doesn't mean they apply to me." Mori said.

"Got it. Sorry."

"Where are you staying?" Mori asked as she glanced over her shoulder at Bethany.

"The Red Dragon Inn. You?"

"My old house." Mori replied.

"Where is it?"

"Far from here. I'll meet you outside your inn in the morning at seven A.M. Don't be late or I'll leave you." Mori told her.

"You mean you changed your mind about us traveling together?" Beth asked excitedly.

"No. I'm just saying it so I can better find you when I murder you tomorrow." Mori said. She then saw the look on the youth's face. The dark girl sighed heavily and rolled her eyes.

"I was being sarcastic, Bethany. It's just one more service I offer." Mori told her.

"Oh. Sorry. I'll be ready at seven then." Beth said. "Nice meeting you, Mori."

"Goodnight Bethany. I'll see you in the morning."

The girls then went their separate ways, neither one knowing what had just been set into motion.


	2. Forced Together

**CHAPTER TWO**

Bethany leaned against the outer wall of the Red Dragon Inn, her arms crossed and her hat low over her eyes. She was half asleep. The youth wasn't much of a morning person. It was two till seven and Mori was nowhere to be seen. Beth thought that maybe she had changed her mind about traveling together. It was a possibility, but she wouldn't think about that till the last stroke of seven.

The clock tower began to toll the hour.

_Bong!_

No Mori.

_Bong!_

Still no Mori. Perhaps she really had changed her mind.

_Bong!_

Bethany couldn't blame her for not showing up. Again, no Mori.

_Bong!_

Time was almost up. Nevertheless, there was no Mori in sight.

_Bong!_

Mori had two more bongs to miraculously show up.

_Bong!_

She wasn't coming.

_Bong!_

"Morning sunshine."

Bethany jumped about a mile high when Mori was less than a foot away from her. How did she do that? The youth didn't even hear her!

"Where did you come from?" Beth asked.

"Around the corner." Mori replied.

"You have a talent for sneaking around, you know that?"

"Yes. It's what I'm good at." Mori answered. "We'd best hurry. The train leaves in half an hour."

The train ride was long and boring, so Mori read her book. Bethany, after having slept a few extra hours, decided to try and strike up a conversation. It hadn't worked before, but she could try.

"What are you reading?" Beth asked. Mori showed her the cover for a moment and then lowered the book once again. It had read _Creatures of the Night_.

"So…" Beth said trying to find something to talk about. "How long have you been with the Order?"

"Longer than you." Mori sighed and then turned the page.

"You've been there longer than five years?"

"You've been there since you were eight?" Mori answered with a question.

"After my grandparents died." Beth replied. "Do you know Carl?"

"That's an odd question to ask." Mori replied, her voice flat. Her eyes had never left the page.

"Well, do you?"

Mori sighed sounding aggravated. "Yes."

"I worked with him till I finally qualified for field work." Beth said and continued at Mori's silence. "It's led me to meet some interesting people, field work and Carl."

"Who?"

"Well, I met Van Helsing after Carl electrocuted someone when I was ten. And then there was…"

"You've met Van Helsing?" Mori asked, suddenly showing an interest. Beth just nodded.

"He's definitely a character." Beth said half laughing.

"That's what I've heard." Mori replied.

"So…what kinds of creatures have you gone up against?" Beth asked. Mori shrugged.

"All kinds."

"Like what kinds?"

"Gargoyles, warlocks, werewolves, demons…but the most annoying are vampires." Mori replied.

"You've gone up against vampires?" Beth asked. "The cardinal won't even let me anywhere near a demon, let alone a vampire."

"He will." Mori said returning to her book. "When you're ready."

Beth understood that meant 'stop talking to me'. Bethany took the hint and looked out the window. She was beginning to wonder if she'd _ever_ be ready.

- - - - -

Bethany and Mori arrived at the Vatican on the backs of their horses. The two immediately went to the Cardinal's office to report how their assignments went. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"Hello Mori."

"Cardinal Jinette." Mori replied nodding to him. Bethany then slipped into the room.

"Hello Bethany." He said, a little surprised to see the two together.

"Hi." Was Beth's reply.

"So, how did it go, and (since we are involving Mori) who is dead?" He asked as she placed his hands on his desk.

"A building collapsed on him in flame, so he's been taken care of." Mori replied.

"The werewolf is dead as well." Beth replied. "Mori helped."

"You two have met before?" the Cardinal asked.

"We met in London." The young huntress replied.

"Honestly, you are like a puppy. You follow people everywhere and you won't leave them alone." Mori said crossing her arms and glaring at the girl.

"Van Helsing says I do that a lot." Beth answered.

"Did you two travel together?" the Cardinal asked. He seemed to be getting at something, but the girls didn't know what. Mori just nodded.

"Now if you don't mind," Mori began, sounding a little irritated. "I am going to get some much needed rest."

Mori then turned around and swept out of the room, her black cloak vanishing out the door. The Cardinal was silent for a moment as he looked Bethany over. She had really grown since she arrived when she was eight. Her grandparents had been extremely loyal to the church and left their granddaughter in his care, but only if her father never returned. No one was really certain what happened to him. All they knew was that he just disappeared one night and never returned. Beth had been to young to remember it. On that same note, no one really knew what happened to her mother. Her grandparents always told Beth that her mother had died giving birth. Again, Bethany had been to young to have memories to correct them.

Cardinal Jinette had first met the girl when she was four. One of his agents, Lynn Allan, had found her and brought her in. The Cardinal then located her grandparents because she could remember her mother's name, thank goodness. Coincidentally, they were active members of the church. He then saw her in the crowd every Sunday after that. Her grandmother, Charlotte, had been good friends with the Cardinal in his much younger days. He had been the one to marry Charlotte and her husband, Jean. He knew that they had a daughter, Elise, but she had moved back to France, where her parents grew up.

After Jean and Charlotte had passed away, the Cardinal was shocked to find that they had made him the guardian of their eight year old granddaughter, Bethany. From then on, the child had been giving him grey hairs. Well, if his hair hadn't already been white, Beth would've quickly made it that way. She had been a very curious child and never got along well with a certain older boy, Mikal. To keep her safe and occupied, he made her Carl's apprentice. Well, he wanted her occupied. 'Safe' was something Carl didn't do very well.

"Are you alright?" Bethany asked, cutting into his thoughts. "You've been quiet for a while."

"Yes, I'm fine." He answered. "I'm just a little surprised that Mori left you in one piece. Not many agents have braved working with her."

Beth shrugged. "She's alright. You just have to know when to shut up and how to talk in complete sentences."

Jinette smiled and nodded. "You are dismissed."

Beth nodded to him and then exited the office. The Cardinal leaned back in his chair as he thought. Could things really have worked out this well?

- - - - -

"Will, she's not that bad!" Bethany told her long time friend. They were both hunched over a table of half finished weaponry. Carl was with them. He was far to engrossed in what he was doing to even notice them. The fourteen year old boy looked back at Bethany.

"She has the reputation for being so, Beth." Will replied, his sapphire blue eyes falling on her emerald ones.

"Do you know her?" Beth asked him. Will shook his head, his sandy blonde hair falling onto his eyes again. It was starting to come out of it's ponytail.

"Then you have no room to talk." Beth told him. Will sighed.

"What did you say her name was?" Will asked as she picked up the prototype gun. Bethany picked up another one and the two walked to a testing area.

"Mori." Beth replied. "Her name is Mori."

"Alright then, and you say she's around our age and is handling vampires?" Will asked as he aimed the gun at a dummy. "I don't believe it."

"She's been here longer." Beth said as she watched Will fire the gun. The bullet landed in the shoulder of the straw-stuffed mannequin. The wound then began to ooze out water.

"We thickness right then." Will said.

"Check to see if the barrel is wet." Beth said.

"How…"

Will stopped when Bethany took the gun from his hand and pointed the barrel at the ground. On the floor, drops of water suddenly appeared. The young huntress then raised her eyebrows at the boy.

"Okay, so we don't have it right." He said.

"No." Beth said and handed the gun back to William. "And your aim is off."

"Why don't you do better then?" Will asked.

"Alright, I will." Beth said stepping up to take that challenge. She raised her gun and aimed.

"Don't miss." Will told her as Beth fired the gun, hoping to make her jump. To his surprise, the bullet had landed right where the heart would've been.

"Never do." Beth replied smiling.

The two teenagers then saw a dark figure approaching them. Beth had to smile slightly when she saw them. Who else, besides her, had a hat like that?

"Hi, Van Helsing." Beth told him.

"What havoc are you two reeking?" the seasoned monster hunter asked.

"Just testing some bullets." Will replied.

"Beth, Jinette wants to see you in his office." Van Helsing told her.

"What about?" Beth asked as she handed her gun to Will.

"I don't know. I'm just the messenger." Van Helsing replied.

"See you boys later." Beth said and left them standing there. She walked through the halls to the Cardinal's office. She found the door was closed, so she gently knocked.

"Come in."

Beth opened the door to see Jinette at his desk. In one of the two chairs that were usually empty in front of his desk, sat Mori. Jinette smiled at Beth as she shut the door.

"Sit down, Beth." He suggested. The teenager sat in the empty seat.

"Why do you want us here?" Mori asked. "I was in middle of something."

"There is a demon in Budapest that has to be taken care of." Jinette began. Mori sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Yet another assignment and she hadn't even been back a full day! This was getting ridiculous!

"A demon?" Beth asked. She had never handled anything other than werewolves. Demons were about three steps above werewolves. Was she even ready for this?

"Yes. He goes by the name of Victor Ridad. He is causing a lot of trouble with his fire. The last place he was seen was Budapest, so I suggest you start there." Jinette finished.

"Why tell both of us this?" Mori demanded.

"Because both of you are going to handle it." The Cardinal replied calmly.

"What?" Beth asked.

"I'm making you two partners." Jinette clarified.

"I don't need a partner." Mori said. "I just need a gun."

Bethany remained silent. A partner? This didn't sound like a good idea.

"It will be good for both of you." Jinette insisted. "Mori, you will get some social interaction, and Bethany, you will get the experience you need."

"What if I don't want any social interaction?" Mori said crossly as she stood up. "Cardinal, with all due respect, you know how I work. I don't need a partner and if she came with me, little Miss Sunshine here would most likely get killed."

"That's why I'm sending her with you." The Cardinal explained. "You are one of the best agents we have, Mori. If anyone can keep her alive, it's you."

"What if I don't want to keep her alive?" Mori demanded.

"Then you will answer to me." Jinette said.

Silence hung in the air for a moment. Mori was glaring evilly at the Cardinal. Beth knew that it was obvious that Mori was not in favor of this plan. She also wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Maybe she should wait a few more years before she even took on a demon. Even with a partner, she wasn't sure if she could do it.

"Jinette," Beth began, breaking the silence that hung in the room. Mori turned to look at the girl. She had been so quiet that the dark girl had almost forgotten that she was in the room still. "If Mori doesn't want me as a partner, then I won't do it."

A shocked silence was the only response from Cardinal Jinette. Mori was surprised as well. This girl was a little smarter than all the others. She was actually respecting what Mori wanted. Mori had to admit that she was alright at fighting. Maybe she could last out in the field. Still, she had along way to go before she got to a demon or vampire assignment on her own. Well, with her there…

"When do we leave?" Mori asked calmly.

"What?" Beth asked turning to her.

"If we are going to kill a demon in Budapest, we have to know when we are going leave." Mori replied.

Bethany just smiled and then turned to the Cardinal.

"And what will we need?"

(A/N: Sorry about the confusion on this one guys. After I proofread it for the millionth time, I realized I still had some things to fix, so I took it off and put it back up again. This time, it's here to stay so enjoy!)


	3. The Assignment

**CHAPTER THREE**

Bethany and Mori rode into a small town on the outskirts of Budapest. The two girls dressed in black caught a lot of odd stares from the people watching them enter the town.

"Don't send the welcome wagon." Beth mumbled sarcastically to herself.

"Do they ever?" Mori asked turning to her companion. Beth shook her head 'no'.

"Are you hunters?" came a voice from the crowd. It was from a girl with long, mud brown, ringlets of hair and large hazel eyes. She looked to be about thirteen.

"Yes." Mori replied. "We heard you have a demon problem."

"You look awfully young." The girl replied. The people behind her nodded. She seemed to be some sort of ringleader. Not bad for being around thirteen.

"So do you." Mori replied. "Do you want our help or not?"

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Bethany Monroe."

"Mori Trice."

"I am Jen Valerious." She said. Mori nodded.

"So you are the youngest one." Mori said.

"What?" Jen asked.

"I know all about the Valerious family…and their curse." Mori told the young girl. "Why aren't you in Vaseria?"

"I live here with my mother. My father and the rest of my family is dead. Now, what about our demon problem?" Jen demanded.

"Is he tall with dark hair, yellow eyes and horns that look like they're corkscrews?" Beth asked.

"Yes." Jen replied.

"Then you best move." Mori told the girl. Jen whirled around and ducked instantly. Fire then engulfed the place where she had just been. Beth and Mori jumped off their horses and quickly took cover. That just happened to be behind a stone fence that surrounded a home. Bethany pulled out her silver revolver.

"You think those will work?" Mori asked her.

"Do you have any other ideas?" Beth asked as she cocked the gun.

"No."

"Then why the heck not?"

The two girls peeked over the top of their cover to see that the fireball had vanished. Jen was lying on the ground still in one piece. This slightly surprised both of them. They then saw Victor Ridad clearly. He was strong and shirtless at the moment. His body was covered in red tattoos. His hands looked more like claws as did his feet with long, sharp, black talons. He was smiling slightly, allowing his yellow pointed teeth to be seen.

"Evil never looked so ugly." Beth told Mori, who ignored the comment by remaining silent.

"Did you really think that you and your little uprising could stop me, little girl?" he demanded as he advanced on Jen. She quickly jumped up and looked at him. She couldn't face him without getting burnt to a crisp. She had to escape. Her eyes started darting from side to side, trying to find a way out.

"Go on, I dare you." Victor told her as one of his hands was engulfed in flame.

Bethany brought up her pistol and aimed at the slim profile of the demon.

"It's too risky." Mori told Beth. "You may hit the girl."

"I won't miss." Beth replied.

"How do you know that?" Mori demanded. "You can't be that accurate from here."

"Watch me."

Thunder then sounded around them milliseconds after Beth had pulled the trigger. The bullet landed right where she was aiming, his shoulder. Victor roared in pain as Jen dashed away. The roar was unlike anything Beth had ever heard before. It sounded truly inhuman…there were no other words to describe it.

"Or maybe you can be." Mori said as seeing this.

The two girls watched as Victor dug the bullet out of his arm with his claws and the wound healed in seconds.

"Mori, how do we do this?" Beth asked quickly after seeing this.

"Cut off his head and smother his ashes in holy water." Mori said.

"Easier said than done." Beth mumbled.

"Not really. All we need is a distraction." Mori thought to aloud. Beth then noticed at Victor had spotted the two. Mori followed her gaze and then noticed his hand.

"Down!" Mori said as she pulled Bethany down beside her behind their fortitude. Beth looked up to see fire flying over her head.

"I'll distract him." Beth said. "You figure out a way to get his head off."

"What?" Mori asked, not believing her ears. Was _she_ giving _her_ an order?

"You have the most experience with these things." Beth began explaining herself. "I can shoot him from a distance. That way, we each get to do what we do best. I've figured that out about you at least."

"I'm sorry, figured what out?" Mori asked irately.

"You kill things. It's what you do. It's what you're good at. Listen Mori, can we discuss this later? We are in the middle of fighting a demon." Beth answered her.

"When you put it that way…" Mori said and pulled a sword out from under her cloak.

"Don't get killed." Beth told her.

"I won't. Don't do anything stupid." Mori answered. Mori then vanished to another hiding place. Beth saw the fire subside, but she stayed behind her cover.

"Come out, little one. I won't fry you…yet." Victor cooed. Beth steadied herself on her toes so she was in a crouching position. Her pistol was still in her hand. Five shots was all she had left. If only she could see without endangering herself, this would make things a lot easier. Unfortunately, life was never easy.

Beth quickly poked her head to where she could see, fired her gun and ducked back down before Victor could react. She heard him scream in pain again. She had hit him, but where? She didn't know that she had hit him in the leg. Fire then appeared over her head again as she slid down closer to the ground.

The thirteen year old then heard him moving. He was getting closer. Still she didn't even dare move a muscle. Her heart was pounding so much that it threatened to jump out of her chest. She then began controlling her breathing to ease her pounding heart. Suddenly, Beth was pulled up by the front of her coat and was less than a foot away from Victor's face.

Her eyes widened for a second as he opened his great jaw to roar. Beth noted that his breath stunk. In a flash, she had raised her pistol and fired her last four shots into his mouth, the bullets flying out of the back of his skull. He let go of the girl and stumbled for a moment. Beth dropped her gun and pulled her dagger from her boot. She had to move fast. The girl flicked it open and jammed the blade in his heart. The demon roared in pain, but the roar was cut short by Mori coming up from behind and slicing his head off with her sword.

His body fell to a heap on the ground and then turned to ash. Beth watched in amazement as it did so. She had survived. She had taken on a demon and survived! Her chest was heaving and it hurt where he had grabbed her, but she was alive and he wasn't. Still, they weren't done.

"Do you have the holy water?" Beth asked as she picked her dagger up off the ground, closed it and returned it to her boot. A bottle appeared from the folds of Mori's cloak. She pulled the cork out with her teeth and poured the contents over the ashes, causing them to hiss and then disappear entirely.

"Not bad, Bethany. Not bad at all." Mori told her. "You aren't dead. You're bleeding, but not dead."

Beth looked at the place where Victor had grabbed her. Her shirt was torn and she could see the blood oozing down her front. His nails must have dug into her skin.

"It's just a scratch." Beth said shrugging. She then noticed that Jen had come up behind Mori.

"That was amazing." Jen told them.

"Thanks, I guess." Beth replied.

"Do you two need a place to stay for the night?" Jen asked. "You could stay with my mom and I."

Mori nodded. Frankly, she really didn't feel like sleeping on the ground again tonight. "Bethany needs to be bandaged up anyway."

"Wonderful!" Jen exclaimed. "If you'll follow me then, please."

Jen lead Beth and Mori to a small house on the outskirts of the village. It looked a little rickety, but still, it was better than being outside. A woman rushed out to meet them. She had long, straight brown hair with large, grey eyes. She looked to be around thirty or so, but her resemblance to Jen was striking. She was without a doubt the girl's mother.

"Jen! You're safe!" The woman exclaimed and hugged the girl. "Who are your friends?"

"Mom," Jen began. "This is Bethany Monroe and Mori Trice. They killed Victor for us and will be staying with us for a few days."

"Nice to meet you both." Jen's mother said shaking both of their hands. "I am Emily Tonks. I'm afraid we only have one extra room. I hope you don't mind sharing it."

Mori said what the two of them were already thinking.

"I'm fine as long as there are two beds."

- - - - -

Beth sat at the edge of her bed. She had bandaged her chest and had already had a bath. It felt wonderful to be clean after everything she had gone through today. She was in her usual black pants, shirt and boots. She looked up when she heard the door open. Mori had entered the room. She had her wet hair pulled back into a ponytail and had on black pants, boots and a button up shirt with her cloak over her arm. The button up shirt was opened a little low to reveal a silver ring on a silver rope chain that was around her neck.

"You never stuck me as a jewelry person." Beth said.

Mori looked up at her and then touched her ring. It was in the shape of a cross with a name engraved on it.

"May I see it?" Beth asked. Wordlessly, Mori slipped the necklace off and tossed it to Beth, who caught it. The ring was fairly plain, but the name etched on it caught her attention.

"T. Trice?"

"It stands for Trissa Trice." Mori replied as Bethany handed the necklace back to her. Mori slipped it around her neck again. "She was my mother."

"Oh." Bethany answered. "It's very pretty."

"Thanks."

Beth could tell that this was a touchy subject, so she decided to end it there. She had no idea how touchy.

- - - - -

The next day, Bethany and Mori were getting ready to leave. Jen was upset that they couldn't stay any longer. Beth apologized and said that they really had to be getting back. Mori could've cared less.

"Where are you going?" Jen asked them.

"Vatican City." Beth replied.

"Really?"

"Yes." Mori told her sternly.

The two young huntresses had packed rather quickly and were gone by mid-afternoon. They rode side by side in the forest, listening to the crunching of the leaves under their horse's hooves.

"Well, how do you think it went?" Beth asked Mori.

"Honestly, not that bad. Then again, Victor made it easy for us, didn't he?" Mori replied.

Beth smiled and nodded. "He did. How many pockets do you have on you anyway? You seem to pull stuff out of thin air."

"That, my dear Bethany, is my own little secret." Mori replied, a smile dancing around in her icy eyes. Beth smiled a little wider at this. So Mori had humor in her. This was good to know.

Suddenly, the wind picked up around the girls. The horses whined in fright and rose up on the hind legs. Beth and Mori were sent to the ground, hitting the leaf covered ground with a painful thud. Mori was standing immediately, but it took Bethany a little longer since she had landed on the side closest to her injury. Her landing had sent waves of fresh pain across her chest, causing her to moan in pain. The horses whined again and galloped away in fear. Beth didn't see what they were afraid of till she stood and the wind died down. Standing in the path before them was a man who looked to be in his early thirties. He had pale blond hair slicked back with blue eyes. He was pale and lavishly dressed.

"Harker." Mori almost hissed at the man. "I thought I killed you."

"Did you honestly think that a burning building would kill me, Morianalynn?" the man asked, his eyes locked on the dark girl.

"One could only hope." Mori replied, extreme hatred in her voice. She matched his gaze, her own eyes hard and frozen.

"You see I have survived, but I am scared from our little rendezvous together." He said and turned his face to the side. Against his pale skin was a curved scare that traveled along his cheek bone to his temple. "However, it will heal."

"Good." Mori replied. "I'd hate for you to be in poor health when I kill you."

"Are you always this blunt?" Harker asked the girl.

"Yes."

"Well…" Harker then let his gaze travel around Mori till his blue eyes landed on Bethany. Beth then reached for her fully loaded revolver that rested in her coat. She had a grip on the handle, but didn't draw it quite yet.

"Who is your friend?"

"No one of consequence." Mori replied quickly, her eyes still locked on the man before her.

"I wouldn't say that." Harker said as he and Bethany locked eyes. The teen felt something pulling inside her for her to move closer to him. No, she wouldn't do it. The young huntress was far too stubborn to fall for that.

"Come here." Harker ordered. Mori then noticed that their eyes were locked. This was not good. There was no way Bethany could resist his control over her mind. She had never even gone up against a vampire before. There was just no way…unless she was as stubborn as heck.

"Come here." Harker ordered again, only this time with more force.

"Why should I? I'm smarter than that." Bethany replied. Mori cocked an eyebrow. Leave it to Cardinal Jinette to make her partners with the most stubborn teenage girl there was. However, that had it's advantages.

Harker then pulled back his lips to reveal two large, white fangs. He then let out a hiss. Beth fought not to gasp. He was a vampire! But then how come she was able to resist him? Harker moved a step toward Beth. Without thinking, Beth pulled out her revolver and cocked it at the same time Mori pulled hers out as well. Harker paused a moment and evaluated his situation. He had two pistols pointing at him, both aimed for his heart.

"Until we meet again, Morianalynn." Harker said quietly before the wind picked up again, and he vanished. After a moment of absolute silence and stillness, Bethany spoke.

"Morianalynn?"

"It's my full name and if you ever repeat it or tell anyone I will not hesitate in murdering you in your sleep, do you understand me?" Mori said glaring at her partner. Beth backed up a step at sensing that Mori was angry. She knew you didn't make Mori angry and live very long.

"Mori it is then."

"Good." Mori said and then sighed heavily.

"C'mon, we better get the horses."


	4. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Bethany and Mori hadn't been back at the Vatican for more than two days when someone had told them that the two had a visitor. They ended up waiting in the room as Jinette went to fetch their guest.

"Do you have any vague conception of who would want to see the two of us?" Beth asked Mori.

"I have some idea, but I don't see why they would want to come here." Mori answered.

The two huntresses then heard the door open. They looked up to see none other than Jen Valerious, the Cardinal behind her.

"Jen!" Beth asked, a little confused. What was she doing here? Beth was glad to see her, but she was still pretty confused. Why would she come all the way from Budapest to see her and Mori? Was there another problem? And why was Cardinal Jinette with her?

"Can I…"Jen began, but stopped. She swallowed and tried again. "Can I stay with you guys for a while?"

"Why?" Beth asked confused still.

"Why are you at the Vatican?" Mori demanded. Beth really wasn't surprised Mori had been the one to voice what the two had been thinking.

"My mother was killed by a pack of werewolves." Jen replied. "It happed about half a day after you left."

"Why aren't you in Vaseria?" Mori asked. "It would've been much less distance to travel."

"She knew she'd be safer here." Beth answered Mori for the young Valerious. "C'mon Mori, even you must know about the horrors coming out of Vaseria."

"More than you know." Mori mumbled angrily to herself.

"You can stay with me." Beth told the girl as she got up and put an arm around her shoulders. She couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. She wouldn't have wanted to loose her mother either. "I know how it feels to loose your family."

"Well then," Jinette cut in. "seeing as Jen knows all about the Order already, how would you like to join child?"

"What?" Jen asked shocked.

"What?" Mori asked irritated. This was definitely a bad idea. Constantly putting the youngest Valerious in danger was not the best way to get her entire family into heaven.

"Well, I…" Jen started. "I don't have the training."

"Trust me, they take care of that." Beth told her.

"And the missions…"

"You get a partner till you are ready to be on your own." Beth cut the girl off. "Honestly, it's not all that bad. We get a few idiots here and there, but I bet you could do it."

Jen sighed heavily. "Okay."

Jinette smiled. "Wonderful. In that case, I have an assignment for you three."

Beth and Mori shared side glances with each other. Whether they liked it or not, all three of them were stuck together now. There was no backing out. Bethany turned to Jinette and smiled widely.

"What will we need?"


End file.
